


Bonus Short: Pull Me Under

by veridium_bye



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridium_bye/pseuds/veridium_bye
Summary: The Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet wind down after another day. Lady Josephine has arranged for a special evening ritual for her love, though her plans do not unfold as she originally orchestrated.





	Bonus Short: Pull Me Under

“I cannot believe you had this sent here. The trip up the stairs alone must have been murder,” Theia said, her head laying back on the rim of a bronze-colored tub. Her shoulders and collar bone above water, a bandage still wrapped around her upper arm that she was taking great care to not submerge. A memento from the most recent expedition to the Hissing Wastes.

“Mi Amor, you worry too much for the everyday facets of necessity. Bathing is hardly a luxury,” Josephine said, sitting on the floor beside her, legs crossed modestly as she looked through stacks of paperwork leftover from the work day. “Besides, as soon as you tire of it we can send it to Commander Cullen as a…suggestion.”

Theia held back a laugh in her throat. “Cullen having my sloppy seconds hardly sounds good for morale.”

“That assumes he will know the origin of it. We will have it scrubbed adequately.”

The evening hummed with the sounds of the few remaining birds out in the open. The candles on the mantle and desks flickered robustly against the strokes of air flowing through into the room.

Theia’s hand wandered over the side, the back of it stroking Josephine’s cheek. “I’d be more convinced of this therapeutic effect if you’d join me, my Lady,” her voice deep and with adoration.

Josephine’s spine tingled, and she looked up from her lap of letters and parchment. “My Lady, I did not intent to suggest anything by this arrangement about…”

“Josephine,” Theia’s voice hushed a bit. “This is my mind’s eye, for once.”

Theia leaned her shoulder over, peering over the side, water wading quickly around her movements, sucking up empty space. Her hands made their way around Josephine’s shoulders, to the center of her chest, and began tugging at the knots of her overdress.

Josephine grabbed one of her nosy hands shyly. “And what if something happens and a messenger comes rushing up those stairs?”

“Then they’re either the luckiest or unluckiest bastard here. If you want, I can freeze the lock on the door with a twist of my fingers. Although, I feel they are put to better use with this.”

Josephine’s face warmed, and she bet her cheeks looked ember red.

“Alright, but I will keep you to your word about the lock,” she said, helping her untie her gown. Theia chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

“Thy will be done, my Lady,” she whispered into her oiled and perfumed hair.

They fit together like puzzle pieces in the water, and Theia loved the sight of water and bronze gleaming on Josephine’s dark skin. “Relaxation suits you, love,” she cooed, easing in but stopping herself. Damn bandage.

Josephine noticed her flinch, and shook her head. “I’m relaxed more often than anyone knows. Just because I am precise does not mean I am anxious.”

One of Theia’s eyebrows raised, not fooled. “You looked ready to chew through mortar when I came home with my arm in a sling. I think anxiety raises its head more than you admit, and that’s okay,” she rolled her head back around, loosening her neck muscles.

“I have concerns always. Fears, rarely,” she taunted, a knee reemerging from the water, suds and oiled from the bathwater. Her hand rubbed down her thigh and rested on it. This made Theia start to let her Wicked Grace face slip.

Josephine smiled. “Loosening up, Inquisitor?”

“On the contrary.”

“Shame this bath could not do as advertised.”

“Perhaps it’s time to get creative.”

With that, Theia hoisted her upper body forward and towards Josephine. Josephine lowered her knees and made room for her lover positioning herself over her. She didn’t blink or flinch a single bit, as if this was what she expected from her subtle machinations.

Theia’s eyes peered down to her lips as her body now loomed over hers, hands secured on the tub rims for leverage. Her lower back and chest scarcely submerged, demurely covered in clouds of soap. She had a face of determination.

“Your move, love,” she whispered.

Smoothly, Josephine’s leg wrapped around Theia’s hips, pulling her down further on top of her. Her right hand reached and pulled the pin out of Theia’s hair, ice white strands falling and framing her face with a kind of reckless quality. Theia played into it with no hesitation.

Theia’s mouth made its way, starting at the midway point of Josephine’s upper arm, tracing effortlessly along the wet and slippery surface of her skin, up and over her shoulder. She felt Josephine tense, the good kind of tension. The kind that told her it was working. When she noticed her lean her head back, it was an extra assurance.

So, when her lips reached the part of their journey at her neck, she stopped for a moment. “Tell me again of those rare fears,” she hummed, a melodic nature to her voice, playful.

Josephine let a groan escape her mouth. “Why not let the words of a capable woman seduce you, instead?” She propositioned. Theia thought this was going a certain way, but that way took a sharp turn down a scenic route when she felt Josephine’s hand reach and grasp the back of her head, tangling in her hair. With that, her lips were pushed into hers, into a kiss that compounded her already scintillated heartbeat.

Theia’s body melted into hers. She reached an arm over them onto the tub’s edge for support as their bodies moved like the ebb and flow of the water. A longing moan emanated from her. Josephine grew even more encouraged from this, and a restlessness finally made itself known. She pulled at her more, and their motions became hungry and almost silly-sweet.

Then, splash.

Josephine’s back gave way, and slid into forward, submerging her head and shoulders under the water. Their grip was so tight, Theia went right with her. For a single glimpse of time, They were lip-locked underwater, hair twisting and turning around them, a stark contrast of colors intermingled in the blues and greys of the water in the evening dimness.

A shriek of shock, muffled under the water’s surface, as Josephine realized. Theia’s arms instinctively wrapped around the middle of her waist, her knees sliding under her to give her some weight as she pulled her and Josephine back up. A reactive splash from their movements braced against their bodies, some spilling over the rim and onto the carpets.

Josephine’s arms quickly hooked onto either side of the tub. Her hair was stuck and drenched all over her face, neck, and shoulders. She looked alarmed, as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her head. Theia didn’t look much better, but her surprise gave way to laughter.

Josephine coughed, the ache of water in her nose making her shake her head. Hearing her cough made Theia more concerned, though not to the point where she could fully stop laughing.

“I knew this was a bad idea. Why do you enjoy my provoked clumsiness?” Josephine said, perturbed.

Theia pulled her hair out of her own face, slicking it back and letting the ends rest over her right shoulder. “Josephine, are you breathing?”

“Yes, of course, why—“

“Are you above water?”

“Yes, I cannot see—“

“Are you safe?”

“—Theia”

Theia’s hands locked in Josephine’s and pulled her forward, and both ladies were now sitting upright in the middle, facing each other.

“My love, it happens. Let this be. We’re here, together. We’re safe. We protect each other,” Theia’s fingers combing through Josephine’s onyx-shaded hair, away from her face.

Josephine held her breath, but then let it release from her chest and heart. “I do not like when people laugh at me. For anything, even when I know they do not mean cruelty.”

Theia’s chin lowered. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at us. The circumstance.”

Josephine looked towards the balcony doors, still on the fence.

Theia’s hand reached her cheek and turned her gaze back toward her. “There is nothing laughable about you, my love. Except that you chose me to share this with, out of all in Thedas. That, I think, is rather ludicrous.”

Josephine couldn’t help but smile. Her hands rubbed up and down Theia’s submerged calves, feeling the muscle under her skin. It was irresistible.

“If you tell Leliana, I will drench your robes in ink,” Josephine eyed her love.

Theia looked around instinctively, but she already knew. “I think you understand as well as I do she will probably have all the details by daybreak.”

They both calmed down a bit. Josephine shifted her weight, moving to rest herself on top of Theia’s chest this time. The water grew still once more, and they were back to fitting as puzzle pieces. Josephine sighed. “We probably shouldn’t linger much longer. The oils may dry out our skin.”

Theia smirked, and hand playing with spare strands of Josephine’s hair. “I will gladly shrivel into a prune before I let you go.”

Some quiet passed with just their breathing.

“Inquisitor!” a voice was barely audible from the door down the stairs. Clearly, the person thought it best to open and declare simultaneously, because the next thing the women heard was the door bracing and ice erupting defensively from the lock.

“Ah! MAKER!”

They stayed silent for a moment, but Theia couldn’t help but giggle. This time, Josephine joined her, her hand covering her mouth.

“Just put your hand in some lukewarm water, agent! It’ll thaw! I promise!” Theia called down. From below, they felt one of the doors shut quickly, and she knew they were safe again.


End file.
